Total Drama Island Werewolf Curse
by XxwerefangmoonxX
Summary: Trent comes back after hook,line,and,screamer since ratings dropped slightly when he left. Gwen notices somethings wrong with him,but things get more weird when gets bit by a wolf trying to protect her one night. Full summary inside. T for blood.
1. Chapter 1 Reunited

**I Do not Own Total Drama Island.**

**  
**

Trent comes back after the hook,line,and,screamer episode since ratings dropped slightly when he left. Gwen notices somethings wrong with him,but things get more weird when gets bit by a wolf trying to protect her one night. Like every marshmallow ceremony he goes off into the woods and doesn't come back till the morning. Whats wrong with Trent? Will Gwen find out the shocking truth? You'll have to read it. T for blood and gore

Total Drama Island werewolf curse

It was a normal day on total drama was just voted off and everyone was just chilling out. Owen was trying to apologize to Izzy after throwing her at the supposed "psycho killer" and Izzy was trying to ignore his please of forgiveness,but was starting to think of forgiving him. Geoff and Duncan were throwing a Frisbee. Lashawna was thinking of a plan to prank Heather. And Heather well who cares what she's doing. And finally,Gwen she was sketching in her sketch book when she heard someone coming. "Hey Gwen, wanna help me scare Heather senseless"Lashawna said.

"No thanks" she replied sadly. "What's the matter Gwen it seems like since Trent left you've been really sad more than usual" Lashawna said worryingly. " It's' just that I really miss him y'know" Gwen said half lying. Other than the fact that she missed Trent like crazy,she also had a bad feeling something was going to happen." I hear ya" Lashawna replied. Then they heard Chris on the intercom. "Attention campers there is someone who's coming back to the island" Chris announced. " Hey you said no one can come back to the island " Gwen said." Oh... I did?" Chris said. ''And didn't you do this already?"She said. ''Yes,yes I did,but thanks to the ratings going down some when this contestant left were bringing him back."Chris explained.

"But that's not fair"Gwen said to he pole. "Whoa, girl your talking to a pole that just don't look right"Leshawna said. Then Chris spoke up again. " Oh I think your going to like who's coming back to the island Gwen" Chris said. "I wonder who's coming back"Leshawna wondered out loud. But Gwen didn't pay attention after what Chris said. "No it can't be can it?" Gwen thought to herself. But her thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud boat horn and saw that it was the one person she would never see again.


	2. Chapter 2 Something wrong?

**I do not own tdi.**

**Rated T for blood and gore in later chapters**

Total Drama Island Werewolf Curse

Trent. She couldn't believe it was Trent. She thought she'd never see him again "Trent!" She yelled ( **A/N Yeah I know that gets annoying saying Trent a lot after awhile**). Everyone stopped what they were doing for a minute and was shocked to actually see who was coming back. Everyone ran to the docks and to say ''hi'' (except heather,because she was yelling at Chris) when he got off the boat. When they got to the docks Trent was on the docks with his luggage Gwen noticed something about him when she saw him though he seemed worried about something, but she couldn't tell what it he kept looking at the woods as if expecting something. Everyone said there ''hellos''," whats ups" and "Sorry" since they shouldn't of voted him off . But Trent only nodded and said "It's good to see all of you again" in a whisper. Nobody had time to ask when Chris came up to them. "Alright everyone since you found out who came back now it's time for a challenge" he said. "But we just had one yesterday' Geoff said. "Yes, we did , but this is a extra challenge and no ones getting voted off on this challenge?"Chris explained.

"Well what is it? I can take anything you throw at me!" Duncan said. "Don't get to confident we don't know what the challenge is yet." Gwen said. "Whatever'' Duncan replied crossing his arms. "Anyway....your challenge is to survive in the woods for 24 hours as far as possible from pack a night bag and get going?" Chris said. He started to walk away. "Like I said easy" Duncan said with a smirk. '' Yeah....there are also bears,wolves,and other dangerous animals out you have to stay out there all by yourselves. No groups,no partners , no nothing. So good luck.'' Chris said leaving. Everyone looked at each other with worrying glances (**A/N Except Heather**). Gwen looked over at Trent and saw he had the same look he had,but with a hint of worry in his eyes.

The campers all went to there cabins to pack. Gwen looked back at Trent again who was walking behind them all. 'Whats wrong with him I wonder' Gwen thought to herself. They all started to pack when a huge Huge thunderstorm came and rolled in pelting everything. All the campers ran inside the cabins except Trent who walked calmly. 'Now, I'm really worried' Gwen thought to herself. Everyone when they got inside they were semi wet,but Trent came in soaking wet. He came in having a look of shock on his face Geoff asked what was wrong,but Trent shook it off saying that he was fine. Gwen looked outside and saw something big and furry it had red eyes and was looking right at her,but it disappeared before she could get a good look at it."That was creepy"Gwen said aloud. But no one heard her.


	3. Chapter 3 Findings

**I OWN NOTHING**

Gwen saw Trent soak and wet from the rain water that pelted him. The odd thing was that he started to shake all of the water off of him like a dog would when it got wet. Saying Gwen was shocked was a under statement she thought she would faint from the shock. But she composed herself before anyone could see her. She saw Trent looking at her with shame in his eyes like, knowing she saw him shake off. "Why would he be ashamed of that,I'm shocked yeah,but why would he look at me like that for' She thought.**(A/N They were all running into the cabins so fast they all ran into the girls side of the cabins)**. Trent looked around seeing if anyone saw him. Then he went to the door and looked out of it she went over to him he looked at her for a second and back outside. He then looked closed his eyes and did a little smile. Then his eyes snapped open and had a look of fear in them.

Trent then started to back away from the door. Gwen looked outside and saw the wolf she saw from earlier. She looked back at Trent who was slightly shaking. He was afraid she could tell.'' Attention campers the challenge will be held back to tomorrow. Due to the sudden rain'' Chris called over the megaphone. Gwen sighed ''Now I can see whats wrong with Trent'' she thought. She turned to Trent who was still slightly shaking from the shock of seeing the was surprised that no one noticed anything yet. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked at Gwen. Gwen looked at Trent with curiosity why was he freaked out about seeing a wolf ,but the one question is 'Trent what happened to you when you left?' Gwen thought. When she moved her hand it slipped slightly because his shirt was wet she felt something something under neath his shirt she moved Trent shirt slightly. What she saw shocked her to the extreme on she saw a huge Huge scar running down his shoulder.**(A/N Hey, I said this story would be T)**.


	4. Chapter 4 Beginning of the nightmare

**I OWN ANYTHING**

Total Drama Island Werewolf Curse 4

If you thought Gwen was shocked before you have no idea. She then noticed that now since Trent's shirt was now sticking to him she could see the scar more. The scar ran from Trent's shoulder and down to his chest **(A/N: It's one of those scares that kinda look like somethings inside your skin)**. Trent ,looking nervous,pulled at his shirt so that it didn't stick to his skin and that it didn't show the scar. Gwen looked up at him.''Wh-what happened to you" she stuttered. He looked away from her and looked at everyone else they hadn't took notice yet**(A/N They are either talking or just know Trent and Gwen want to talk to each other after not seeing each other or really don''t care)**. Then they heard over the megaphone that the challenge would start at 6:00am tomorrow. So they all decided to go there separate cabins to go to sleep.

It was the middle of the night,but Gwen was still up,she had her hands behind her head staring at the ceiling."Whats wrong with you Trent? Why are acting so weird,so distant,so nervous? What happened to you when you were gone?And what about that scar on you? How'd you get that? All these thoughts were running through her head when she heard heard something outside. Gwen looked out at the door and and listened again. She didn't know what it sound like,but she got curious and decided to investigate**(A/N: Worst horror movie mistake you can make :D ------Don't ask .Well maybe not in situation)**. She got he regular cloths on,grabbed a flashlight and went out the door. Gwen started to go into the woods not knowing what was in stored for her next.

**cliffhanger!!!!!!! REVIEW and the more Reviews the faster i'll update!!**


	5. Chapter 5 What was that sound?

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Tdi werewolf curse**

In the woods Gwen was walking with the flashlight on. She was starting to get nervous she had been walking for two hours and didn't find out what that noise was. One thing she was sure about,she was lost and couldn't see that well since the light from the flashlight began to dim. Then she herd the sound again it was a little distant,but hear able. Gwen stopped for a sounded like something whimpering and whining in pain/agony. She kept walking forward following the whimpering and wining until 'I wonder what it could be' she listened again ''It sounds like a puppy making that sound'' she said to no one kept walking until she came up upon something sitting on a tree stump.

Gwen saw that whatever was making that sound it was hurt badly. She walked up and froze. ''T-T-T-T-Trent" she stuttered. Trent turned his head around to look at her,but looked away. "Trent are....are you...are you okay?'' Gwen asked/hesitated. Then she thought.''That was a stupid question to ask''. Gwen walked over to him,but he quickly replied.''**NO STAY *whimper* AWAY FROM ME!!!!**" he yelled and whimpered. Gwen stepped back from the outburst,but came forward. When she got close enough she was shocked AGAIN. Gwen saw the scar on Trent from earlier was open and bleeding heavily. "Trent!!!!!!" Gwen screamed. Ignoring gwen's outburst he looked around for a way out.'I gotta get outta here before something happens' Trent thought,but he couldn't go anywhere. His wound hurt way WAY to much to move. He whimpered. "I cant move this hurts to much,but I have to before she finds out about me.I'll be back in the morning..hopefully." That was the last thing Trent thought before he ran deeper into the woods.

** A/N: Another cliffhanger more you review the more I'll update.**


	6. Chapter 6 Begginig of the story

Sorry for the long wait!!!!!!!!! I've been busy (kinda) and have been lazy but with school and stuff its been hard. My other story Sora's curse will be update but im not into kingdom hearts right now but I'll get to it eventually.

Declaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

Total Drama Werewolf Curse chapter 6

Gwen was frozen. She just stood there,her mind blank,her heart beating fast. Gwen didn't know what to do,but she knew one thing. 'Trent hurt and i have no clue on what to do' she thought.(A/N: Okay maybe not completely) She looked at the ground and saw a heavy bloodline going in the direction Trent ran. Gwen then knew what she had to do now. "I have to go after him no matter what happens" She said. She ran and didn't look back as she headed even deeper into the woods. Gwen ran and ran until the line of blood got heavier almost like a small stream.

Xx With Trent Xx

'Somebody make this end!!!!!!!!!' Trent screamed. He was running so fast that his wounds started to bleed way more than he thought they started to hallucinate. For example all of the trees started to look like they were coming alive and trying to attack him. He kept running until he finally gave up and fell over. "Why....Why........did......this...." That's all he said before he fainted.

_ Flashback_

_Trent was trying to to keep his mind occupied,but it was hard to do. So he tried to clear his head by going into the woods for a walk,but what he didn't know was that he was being watched by .EYES_


	7. Chapter 7 Begginig of the story pt2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy and really only feel like updating when A) I have nothing else to do on the internet or B) Get inspiration. Plus I know there's mistakes! Im not perfect.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**Total Drama Island werewolf curse 7 **

_The red glowing eyes were the eyes of a wolf (He doesn't know it's THE wolf...yet ). It was stalking Trent or it's pray as it liked to call him and was ready to pounce in 3...2...1..Now! The wolf jumped out at Trent and tackled him down with it's weight and strength. Trent tried to fight but it didn't go well the only thing that got it off was a punch to the snout. The wolf recoiled and and got off of him only at that moment did he notice this was no regular wolf. The creature looked human and animal it was muscular and had what looked like hands with padding on the bottom like a dog. It had razor sharp teeth and it looked at him with what he thought was going to be red eyes but, they went one was blue and black swirled the other was clouded and looked white and pale as the moon. Trent could of guessed it was blind._

_Then the thing got up on two legs and advanced towards him only then did he realize that the thing was a. "Werewolf" that was the last thing Trent said/whispered and or remembered before the werewolf attacked him. When he woke up he felt a tremendous pain go through his body. Trent looked down onto his shoulder and saw a huge gash that looked like something bit/tore into him. Then he remembered the werewolf and all the things that happened to him. Now Trent was afraid of what might happen now. He heard,read and saw all the stuff that happens when your bit by a werewolf in movies,books and different people. He was afraid of what might happen he thought he would turn into a monster and start killing everyone and everything around him. Trent even thought he might kill Gwen. That thought sickened him. Then he got an urge...an urge so unbearable that he couldn't take it or hold it in anymore. Trent lifted his head up started to howl._

_Howl out all of his fear,sorrow,agony,and misery and since no one was there he howled for hours on end. Howling for the monster he had become or so he thought. Few weeks into being bit he stayed the same for awhile until he started to get dreams. Dreams of running in the woods being free and having a good time but after the dreams he started having pain go all through his body and it felt like his bones where shifting but, they'd go back in a few seconds after words but, the pain lasted all night. What he thought was strange is that didn't have the thoughts of killing anyone. Werewolves were supposedly cold hearted,vicious, man eaters, right? Trent never got the chance to think more of it because Chris told him he was going back on Total Drama island. He nearly had a heart attack what was he going to say to Gwen then he thought 'stay away easier to keep her safe from yourself' and _that's how it all happened in away_._


	8. Chapter 8 The fight

**A/N: I had writers block for this story for a while. Anyway i started this on saturday and finished on mondays labor day. **

**P.S: mistakes ignore**

* * *

**Total Drama Island werewolf curse 8**

Gwen ran and ran until she lost her way in the woods. She looked around,but found nothing. Gwen then heard a growl, turned around and was tackled by a wolf. It had black fur and it's eye's were pale. She somehow knew it was completely blind. She screamed, it was about to bite her when another form tackled it. Gwen looked and saw the one she was looking for. "Trent!" She screamed.

Trent woke up to a scream. He got up on his hands and smelled the air. It was the werewolf. He knew it was Gwen who screamed,so he had to make a choice. Get close and caught or save her from befalling the same fate of the werewolf/save her life. There was no question about it he got to his feet and ran twords the screaming. Trent could still run on two legs, but was a little faster than before. You see, he wasn't completely werewolf. The werewolf that bit him didn't keep it's teeth in him long enough to give him all of the curse. He was about 10% werewolf. When Trent got to his destination he immediately jumped on the werewolf. He then bit down on it with his small fangs. They punctured the skin, but they wouldn't actually hurt the creature. On the other hand, the werewolf's fangs were sharp and long,plus the claws. The werewolf grabbed him around his mid-section and threw him down on the ground. When it threw Trent down, it took no hesitation to claw into him and rip his wound open even more. The werewolf bit his shoulder,but this time bit it really deep and kept the fangs there. Trent screamed out in pure agony it then started to slowly sound like a roar, a little. He then kicked the werewolf off of him,grabbed his shoulder and continued screamed . The werewolf recovered,sniffed the air and jumped on trent again. It slashed it's claws around his chest,midsection,shoulders, and stomach. Trent knew he was going to die, but he knew it was for a good cause.

While all this was gong on Gwen sat helplessly, watching the wolf kill trent. She didn't know what to do! He was dying right in front of her eyes and couldn't do anything about it! She then heard Trent scream in agony. Gwen knew she had to do something, but what? She then remembered the wolf was blind. She looked around and saw a broken tree branch. If she could sneak up on it she could probably hit it. Gwen picked up the branch, ran over to the both of them and hit the wolf with all her might. Which was a lot because the branch broke against it's head. It screamed in pain and tried to grab gwen, but she was quicker than it was.

Trent looked up and saw Gwen attack and the werewolf try to grab her. He took his chance and with what was left of his strength punch and kicked the werewolf off of him, again. Trent looked up and saw that he kicked the werewolf in to a pointed tree branch that went threw it. The wolf withered around roaring until it went still, dead. Gwen looked as the werewolf was still on the branch. She looked and saw Trent on the ground breathing hard. Gwen ran over to him.


	9. notice

I am sorry to say that Total Drama Werewolf Curse is going on hiatus for a little while. I am NOT abandoning this story. I will be working on Sora's Curse more and a few of my other story's I'm writing.


	10. Chapter 10 update

Hello fans of this story! I have not given up on this story yet! I have decided I will update in the summer only on account of many personal and non personal reasons. But when I do update it will be as good as I can make it with hardly any inspiration. I have fallen out of this series almost completely but not entirely. So I will update. See you in summer! P.S. I know all of you are probably really really mad right now and I have to apologize for that. Don't kill me!


	11. discountinued

**A/N: I CANT TAKE IT! This story is very hard to wright with no inspiration or will to go on with it. If someone wants it pm me and tell me but if i may request leave the chapters that are already up the same. This is all i got for this chapter. **

* * *

Total drama island Werewolf Curse 9

Gwen ran over to him. Trent saw this and tried moving away but couldn't. When she saw him trying to get away from him she stopped right in front of him. ''Trent i'm tired of this tell me whats wrong!'' she said. He was about to say something when tremendous pain hit him. He screamed in pure agony. He knew it was his time. Gwen stepped back and gaped at the site. Trent's body was transforming into that of a wolf! 'A werewolf. Then that thing that attacked him could of been the one that bit him..'she thought. When the transformation was done he layed there twitching and whimpering in pain. Gwen didn't know what to say but she knew what she had to managed to drag her friend all the way over to a tree and made him as comfortable as possible. She started to go when she heard a whimper she turned around to see Trent look at her. "It's fine i'll be back" she assured. She started rung all the way back to the cabins and went to get Bridgette.


End file.
